Gates and Toasters
by Nedy Rahn
Summary: This is a repost of this story. Some parts will be rewritten, but the first chapter is pretty much untoched from the last posting of it. Base summery: Colonials and Earth meet on a long abandoned planet.
1. Chapter 1

Gates and Toasters: Prolog and Chapter One 19

**Gates and Toasters:**

_A Stargate: SG-1 and Battlestar Galactica (the Reimaged Series) story_

_By_

_D. L. Hemmingway_

**Author's Notes:**

This is an Alternate Universe story in which this is one of the alternate universes talked about in episode 13 "Ripple Effect" Season 9 (2005-2006). This universe is not a true parallel.

The whole of the story takes place in the Orion Spiral Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. This is in the real world the home to Earth and according to Ronald D. Moore the home of the Colonies in the Cyrannus system. The Cyrannus system is cluster of two binary systems on the rimward edge of the arm and tailing of Earth by a few thousand light years. Earth and Sol its sun sit a little less than halfway down the inner arc of the arm on the coreward edge of the arm.

The main body of the story begins after Episode 711 "Evolution Part 1" of Stargate: SG-1 well that is except for the first part of chapter one and an interlude in some later chapters which all take place during Episode 913 "Ripple Effect"

I do not own Stargate, Stargate: SG-1 or Battlestar Galactica: 2003; these entertainment enterprises are the properties of their respective creators Ronald D. Moore for Battlestar and Brad Wright and Jonathan Glasser plus the production companies and distributers MGM and Sci Fi channel.

_**Mankind made the Cylons… The Makers used the Cylons as slaves for labor and war... The Cylons were made to learn… The Cylons learned slavery was wrong… The Cylons rebelled… For a dozen years a dozen worlds burned… The Cylons nearly exterminated the Makers… Peace came, the Cylons found a new way… The Cylons left the Colonies… The Makers met their brothers and sisters on the world of their origin… The Cylons evolved… Some look like, feel like and even some think they are human… Humanity fights a war to live against those that enslave and twist one's soul… The Cylons are returning with vengeance in their eyes…**_

_**The Galaxy will burn… End of Line…**_

**Prolog:**

_**Cheyenne Mountain AFB, Colorado 21 January 2006:**_

Green Team Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter sat across from ABU (Airman's Battle Uniform) Colonel Carter in the Mess Hall. "So what differences are there between our Earths?"

Col. Carter looked at Lt. Col. Carter her twin of this world was working with her and the other twins to find out how to get back home. Sam had only recently received her promotion from Lieutenant Colonel to Colonel in the line of duty. She looked at the other Carter and grinned. "Well," she sat back tapping her left index finger on her chin, "we've had a Stargate in the United States since 1879 and we at our Stargates Command only learned of it just before Anubis attacked. We've found a civilization of humans taken from Earth about the time of the revolt against Ra. Their ancestors lived on a world called Kobol for thousands of years prior to a war that devastated that world. On our world our World War Two lasted from 1939 to 1945 in Europe, but from 1937 to 1946 in the Pacific. Hmmm… the Colonials, that's what we call the descendants of the Kobolian humans, had a war with their robotic creations the Cylons while the United States was embroiled in Vietnam and the Cold War with the Soviet Union. Like you we've defeated the Goa'uld and the Replicators. We currently are battling the Ori and waiting with baited breath for the Cylons to find us."

"Why did the war in the Pacific Theater of your World War Two last so long?" Lt. Col. Carter asked.

"Well in July of 1945 when the Manhattan Project did their first test of the Atomic Bomb a freak storm occurred in the early morning hours before dawn of the day of the test. A lightning strike set of the explosive charge that would begin the implosion of the plutonium fizzling the bomb. It was very first Broken Arrow event. As it was President Truman had to order the invasion of the Japanese Home Islands.

In November of 1945 this began with Operation Coronet or the invasion of the Japanese Island of Kyushu. By mid-February of 1946 the United States controlled the southern two thirds of the island. In late March of 1946 the invasion of Honshu the main Japanese Home Island began. Fighting was horrific on Honshu.

The Japanese Military Secret Police had the civilians whipped up into a nationalistic frenzy. Casualties were extremely heavy on both sides. For the American forces the battle field dead rivaled the battlefield losses of the Civil War. When the war ended with the aerial and orbital nuclear bombardments of four of Japans cities the American losses of the Second World eclipsed our losses in the Civil War. The Civil War went from the bloodiest American war to the second bloodiest American war." Col. Carter's eyes watered as she thought of the tragedy of her Earth's Second World War. "I lost both of my grandfathers in the Battle of Japan."

"You mentioned orbital nuclear bombardment of some of Japan's cities bringing about the end of your world's World War Two. How could that be? My Earth didn't have space travel until the early 1960s with us not landing a person on Luna until 1969," Lt. Col. Carter said to her twin from the timeline they were beginning to call SG-1879 after the date when that Earth's United States found its first Stargate.

"Well in the 1890s on my Earth we actually had an extraterrestrial invasion. The invaders didn't plan well though. By the end of the year 1894 the Cuttlefish were dead from our microbes. It seems that they didn't plan to immunize themselves to our tiny flora and fauna. So diseases that humanity and the rest of life on Earth were naturally immune to killed them. We, the United States, France, and Great Britain began to study the various equipment left behind by the Cuttlefish. So by World War Two the United States Navy had a force of orbital Destroyers. It was one of these early Spaceships that bombed the Japanese cities of Yokohama and Kobe," Col. Carter said as she shared coffee with Green Team's or Stargate: Prime's Lt. Col. Carter.

Then Col. Carter looked her opposite number in the eyes and said, "On my Earth I lead my own SG Team. Of course I got SG-1. I have Cameron as my XO, Daniel and Jonas are my Cultural Specialist and Science Specialist; Teal'c is my combat specialist, and I have another alien on my team a Drizzt Do' Urden. Drizzt is an immigrant from a planet called Abeir-Toril. He is a scout and like Teal'c a combat specialist. Vala Mal Doran is our um well she's our rogue for lack of a better term for her. Her specialization is infiltration and bypassing security systems."

"Well that explains how your team was larger than ours," Lt. Col. Carter said. Then she looked at her twin from SG-1879, "So what are the Colonials like and when did you first find them?"

Col. Carter began to tell the tale of Kobol and First Contact. "Well for us the story of our contact with the colonials begins with Jonas looking through Daniel's things while he was well ascended…"

**Chapter 1**

_**Stargate Command Headquarters under the former NORAD facility in Cheyenne Mountain AFB, Colorado 17 March 2003:**_

Jonas Quinn had been in the former office of Daniel Jackson looking over anything that could help him find the Ancients' Lost City. He found a box, a very old iron reinforced wooden lock box. It resembled the kind Earth's stagecoaches of their nineteenth century used to carry valuables in like money. On the lid of the box was a large tan document envelope address to Doctor Daniel Jackson. The shape of the lump in the envelope looked as if it could be a key. A key that may fit the rather large padlock fastened through the hasp on the front of the box.

"Doctor Jackson must have never opened this after receiving it," Jonas mused to himself.

Jonas then took the handset from the telephone on the desk in the lab. After dialing the right extension he waited until the person on the other end answered, "Hello, General, this is Quinn. I'm in Daniel Jackson's old lab looking for some evidence to help with the search for the Ancients' Lost City. Well I've found a large strong box like your people used over a hundred years ago. On it is a document envelope addressed to Doctor Jackson from some lawyer in New Mexico. I also found some stuff in one of Jackson's journals about a place called Vis Uban. I want to look in the box first to see if there may be more information that is useful, General Hammond." He listened to Hammond's response and just said, "Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

Jonas took the envelope off the top of the strong box. He opened it and read the letter within. It was from the law offices of Dewey, Cheatham, and Howe of Lost Creek, New Mexico. He knew from the Terran sense of humor that there had to be a joke in the name of the law firm someplace. After doing an on-line search using Daniel's now his computer Jonas learned that the law firm was for real. The current partners were descendants of the original founders of the firm which handled Family, Corporate, Mining, and other legal matters in the Four Corners region of Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, and Arizona. They also handled the legal affairs for the Lost Creek and Santa Fe Railroad and the University of Lost Creek.

From reading the letter it seems that Daniel was the last living relative of a Doctor Augustus Aurelius Jackson of Maine, then Denver, Colorado and later Lost Creek, New Mexico. Augustus Aurelius Jackson was Daniel's Great-Great Grandfather on his dad's side. It seemed these were the affects left behind since the good Doctor of History, Archeology, Anthropology and Linguistics died back in 1932 at a very advanced age.

Jonas took the key that came with the letter and fit it into the pad lock on the front of the chest. He turned the key and opened the lock then the lid of the strong box. Inside were journals in the neat hand of Dr. Augustus Jackson and artifacts of alien origin. Jonas let out a whistle as he looked what the other Dr. Jackson had acquired in his life. There was obviously a Goa'uld Ribbon Device and some other Goa'uld tech. Then there were the journals and one of the entries that had Jonas' attention was the final one in the last book.

_I am writing this for Augustus my host of all these years. He is dying after a long life. I have found a suitable host in his son William. William is the youngest and as decided to return to one of the colonies the United States has on the worlds they liberated from the Lords of Xibalba, a sect of Goa'uld that was isolated from the main System Lords. There William and I can continue on guiding the people of the Colonies in developing the technologies needed to keep the System Lords from finding out that The United States of America has found one of the four stargates the Alterans left behind on Earth._

The letter went on to explain that William Aurelius Jackson would go on to the world called Grant to teach at the university there. Aurelius it seemed was a Tok'ra that had been left on Earth since the days of the Tau'ri Rebellion and the burying of the Giza Gate. This New Mexico Gate or Lost Creek Gate had been forgotten by the Goa'uld under Ra until a bunch of lessor Goa'uld escaping the overthrow of Ra found the gate and used it for a one way trip to some worlds listed in petroglyphs on the walls of the cavern the gate was located down in New Mexico.

Jonas then went on to read Augustus' journals and did not even notice that SG-1 entered as he was reading the first Dr. Jackson's words. "Whatschadoin Jonas?" asked Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neal the commander of SG-1 looking at Jonas deeply involved in some old book.

Jonas reacted with a bit of a start and almost lost his place in the book. "I'm reading the journals of a Doctor Augustus Aurelius Jackson, Daniel's paternal great-great grandfather and it seems a former host to a Tok'ra. Aurelius of the Tok'ra according to an entry in the last journal had remained on Earth after the fall of Ra's reign here. He passed himself on to a few Romans and later some other Europeans until the Jackson family became his guardians. It seems one of Daniel's younger great-great uncles is the current host and guardian and he lives on a world called Grant accessible via a stargate located in New Mexico. Here I'll read to you from Dr. Augustus Jackson's journals." So he began to tell the story in Dr. Augustus' worlds.

_**Lost Creek Mountain northwestern New Mexico 124 years earlier:**_

Augustus Aurelius Jackson, Doctor of Natural Philosophy, Archeology, Linguistics and History from Bowden College in Maine, looked up at the pictograms on the wall of the cavern. He noticed the line drawings looked familiar. It was when Doctor Darius James Carter from Washburn College in Topeka, Kansas looked at them too that there was a connection.

Darius looked closer at each one then got some onion skin tracing paper and carefully traced the outlines of a series of the figures going from right to left just as he would when studying hieroglyphs. He was meticulous in his tracings. Finally after several hours of tracing each and every series of glyphs he looked over at Dr. Jackson.

"Augustus, we've got to look outside and check these against the skies," Carter's eyes were wide open with excitement like a child that had just opened a Christmas gift and got something he always wanted, but didn't expect to ever get.

Colonel Elijah Carter of the United States Army assigned to command the volunteer force that provided security for the Jackson-Carter Expedition sat outside the cave in his personal tent going over dispatches from Fort Sumner over north and east of Santa Fe. Col. Carter was familiar with this region of America as he was hear nearly twenty years ago as a Second Lieutenant fresh out of West Point assigned to Colonel Canby's command just before the Southern Secession.

Col. Carter served as commander of a detachment from the 1st United States Cavalry during the Battle of Glorieta Pass. Then he was Lieutenant Carter fighting to keep Confederate soldiers of the 4th Texas Mounted Rifles from taking a piece of valuable high ground during that action. His few United State Cavalry troopers held their ground for hours against one assault by the Texans after another.

Besides reminiscing about his service in the War to Preserve the Union, Col. Carter was going over the dispatches and watching the stars above. Like his brother Darius, Elijah loved star gazing and was an amateur astronomer. On this expedition he even had his personal telescope set up to watch the night skies on a small knoll near the creek that gave the valley and this mountain their names. Just 100 yards from his tent the creek chuckled, splashed and burbled over the rocks and gravel of its stream bed. At this point the valley the creek's flood plane was just wide enough to get a decent look at the stars above.

Carter watched as his twin brother came out of the cave heading for his telescope on the small knoll. Getting up he picked up his pipe, filled the bowl with some tobacco from his pouch, and lit it with a match. Then he walked over to see what had Darius so excited that he rushed out to use his big brother's telescope.

"Darius what's up?" Elijah asked as he now jogged after Darius.

Hearing his brother, older brother by just a minute, call out to him, Darius turned and said, "I've figured out what those glyphs are in the cavern with the ring! They're constellations! I'm going to use your telescope to help check my idea!"

Col. Carter slowed to a brisk walk and followed his brother to his telescope. Then he spied some of the symbols Darius had traced. He looked up at the stars themselves and began tracing the pattern on the onion skin with the mouth tip of his pipe in the skies overlooking them.

Col. Carter's eyes then grew as big as coffee coolers (saucers), "I'll be damned! Darius, you're right I already see the patterns on that paper up in the skies with my naked eyes!"

_**Daniel Jackson's office in Stargate Command's facilities under the former NORAD facilities in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado 18 March 2003:**_

Daniel Jackson's great-great grandfather's journals proved to be fascinating reading to SG-1 after Jonas let Colonel O'Neill and Major Samantha "Sam" Carter take a read. Carter looked up after a while realizing just who Darius Carter was. "Darius Carter is my great-great grandfather, damn, to think my family has had a connection with the stargate all this time and not even dad knew!"

"Oh I knew alright Sam," said her dad looking at the premier team of Stargate Command reading some old journals. "What are you all reading?"

Jonas answered, "The journals of a Doctor Augustus Aurelius Jackson former Tok'ra host and discoverer of a stargate down in New Mexico. According to these journals The American Army started a stargate program back in the 1880s."

Jacob Carter's eyes glowed and Selmak took over and in a deeper voice, "What are you talking about Jonas?"

Sam looked up from the journal she was reading, "Doctor Augustus Jackson was host to a Tok'ra left behind on Earth after the fall of Ra's empire here. It seems that after several host through ancient and medieval times including a line of Roman emperors, Aurelius eventually came to be the ward of Daniel Jackson's ancestors. It seems that his current host or the one after Augustus Jackson was his youngest son William Jackson now a resident on some off-world colony the United States has owned since the 1890s called Grant accessible only by this New Mexico stargate."

Selmak/ Jacob Carter looked at his daughter and said, "Let me look at that."

He then read about how Aurelius wrote about his plans to travel in William to Grant to sort of retire and teach the humans of Grant technologies that would help them to keep Earth safe from the System Lords. It also seemed that Aurelius was behind the Army and the Department of War not letting anyone other than a select group made of trusted Senators, Representatives, the President and the Governor of New Mexico from knowing of the Colonies which included some German held colonies that had been colonized using another gate found in Antarctica in the early 1900s prior to the Great War of 1914 to 1918. "You mean to say that according to these journals your people have been in space using this New Mexico stargate and one, a fourth one, well a second gate found in Antarctica prior to the one you found accidentally since the end of the 19th and the beginning of the 20th centuries?" It was Selmak's voice that spoke.

Major Carter looked at her dad and answered bluntly, "Yes it seems so."

Major General Hammond came in with a Major General in Army Dress Greens with the name of Kozak on the name plate on the right breast of her jacket. On the left breast she had campaign ribbons from the Slovakian War of 1998, the Columbian War of 1996, the Central European War of 1994, the First Gulf War of 1990-91, and the Mexican Punitive Expedition of 1987 along with the Army Service Ribbon, the Nation Defense Service Medal's ribbon, the Army Commendation Medal's ribbon, the Bronze Star's ribbon with two Oak Leaf Clusters and a V, the Silver Star ribbon with an Oak Leaf Cluster, and the ribbon of the Distinguished Service Cross with again an Oak Leaf Cluster. Topping her rack of ribbons was one with white stars on a blue field. It was the ribbon for the medal she wore on a matching ribbon around her next. It was the Army's version of the Medal of Honor, not as popular myth called it the Congressional Medal of Honor, just the Medal of Honor.

Everyone other than General Hammond, Teal'c, and Jonas Quinn turned to MG Kozak and rendered her a salute. Not because of her rank, Gen. Hammond outranked her, but because of the medal she wore around her neck. Hammond had more time in grade than did MG Kozak. The Army General smiled shyly and turned a bit red. She hated the attention her Medal of Honor got her especially around military people, but the Pentagon wanted her to wear her Dress Greens properly. General Mayfield stressed that all her awards and decorations would be on her uniform when she went to brief the Air Force's Stargate Command about the Stargate Corps the Army's ran since the late 19th Century.

"Hello, I'm Major General Nancy Kozak. I'm the current G-3 or Operations Officer of the United States Army's Stargate Corps. I was ordered to brief you on our operations out of Camp Maine in New Mexico. I see that you've found the missing journals of Doctor Augustus Aurelius Jackson. I suspect by now you know we have a second stargate in New Mexico," she looked at the people in Dr. Daniel Jackson's office in the Air Force's SGC base below NORAD. Each of the members of SG-1 and Jonas nodded.

Jonas looked at her, "I was researching more information on the Lost City and asked General Hammond for permission to open it to see if there were clues within. That was when I found Jackson's grandfather Augustus' journals. Did you know he was a host to a Tok'ra?"

Nodding MG Kozak looked at everyone in the room now. "I've already been read into your Stargate Program by Major Davis at the Pentagon and he has even made me sign your Non-Disclosure Agreement. Now before I go further about the Army's older Stargate Program I need you all to sign my NDAs." She then passed out enough triplicate forms for each person in the room to sign, initial, and date where indicated after reading each section.

SG-1, Jonas Quinn, Jacob Selmak Carter, Gen. Hammond all signed and turned the forms back to MG Kozak. She took them in thanking everyone for getting the formality out of the way. Then she began, "Our stargate experience predates Doctor Langford's discovery on the Giza plateau in 1928 by forty-nine years. In that nearly half century we've fought Earth's first two interstellar wars. The first was against some parasitic tyrants called the Lords of Xibalba. We liberated twelve worlds and discovered five more without any settlements on them during that war. Then during the second one we fought the Germans on colonies they established after we stumbled on to an expedition that set up a base on one of our worlds during the Great War. Officially on Earth we weren't at war with the Germans until 1917, but on the worlds accessible via the New Mexico gate we had been fighting the German Zeitlichtruppenkorps since September of 1914. By the end of the Great War we were given all worlds we took from them and they agreed to bury their stargate."

MG Kozak watched as each person in the room took this information in. Then she continued, "After the Great War or World War One, we continued to explore these worlds and develop the colonies we had on them. Then Hitler came to power in Germany. The Nazis dug up the German gate. Then the gate went missing after the Soviet Red Army conquered Berlin in 1945. Since then we've not heard about what happened to that gate. I suspect like the US Army Stargate Corps G-2 Officer that the Red Army's Stargate Corps discovered out how to dial out while another stargate was in operation. You see the Alterans design these gates so Earth could act as a hub for their stargate network. We had to figure out early after the Germans began operation of their gate again in 1932, but before then because of the time zone differences and we only were running the New Mexico gate during the daytime hours here. We didn't encounter the need to dial while another gate was operating because we learned after the first war that the Germans like us only ran their gate during daytime hours there."

"So because a difference in the time zones here on Earth, your people didn't know about the German gate until they encountered the Germans on one of your worlds during the early days of your planet's First World War?" Jonas Quinn asked.

"That is correct Mr. Quinn," Gen. Kozak said.

Col. O'Neill asked, "So then the Russians must have learned the same trick when they took the original gate the German's had, but for some reason their other stargate base using the Giza gate and DHD miscalculated because they sent an expedition out using their gate at the same time we were trying to dial out here a few years back."

"And that gate opening up blocked your gate from operating, yes?" Kozak asked.

"Yes," answered Sam.

"When you needed to use the gate they recovered from the ocean you made the deal with them forming a team or more here at the SGC in exchange. They made the deal with you because they already had the German Gate and had been exploring the Gate Network since 1947. We didn't encounter them out there because we were only going to the worlds we already had claimed. We let your command take over the exploration side of things while we were looking into mining naquada and building a space fleet in secret on one of the more developed colonies with the Navy's help. You see the Prometheus and the Artemis owe as much to our experiments on our rimward colonies as they do to technologies learned from the Asgard and gleaned from the Goa'uld." Gen. Kozak looked at them as she spoke gauging their reactions to what she was telling them. Then she opened her laptop and brief case. From the brief case she took out a folder. From the folder she laid out a series of aerial photographs taken from a UAV. "These are on a world you I believe have catalogued as P3X-666. This world is covered in these ruins. They're all over the different continents. We sent one of our teams through to inspect the nearest ruins to the gate and that city alone is about the size of New York City or Los Angeles. But this," she tapped a picture or a set of towering spires on a raised structure at the edge of the ruined city, "is the prize of the ruins. We think it is an ancient city belonging to the gate builders. It's older than anything on any of the worlds you or we have explored. Now, General Mayfield wants us to send a joint team through the gate to explore the area out to and including this structure."

Army General Mayfield besides being the Chief of Staff of the United States Army was one of the men and women at the Pentagon that besides National Guard Bureau Chief, the Chief of Staff of the Air Force, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, the Chief of Naval Operations, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Secretary of Defense in the loop on both the Army's and Air Force's stargate operations. It was Gen. Mayfield that had been given the main function after his duties as the uniformed commander of the US Army to run the Stargate Operations Office. Major Davis was his liaison with the Air Force. It was Davis that alerted him about the Jackson strongbox being opened at the SGC earlier that day. It was Mayfield that dispatched Kozak from Camp Maine outside Lost Creek, New Mexico to brief the SGC on the operations of the Army's SGC and the impending joint mission to P3X-666.

Kozak went on to brief General Hammond, SG-1, Jonas Quinn and Jacob Carter on the operation to P3X-666. Then she ended, "If anything goes pair-shaped we have two full Stryker Brigade Combat Teams and a Heavy Brigade Combat Team located at Camp Maine with the ability to traverse the stargate as backup. They are the 345th Heavy Brigade Combat Team and the 234th and 235th Stryker Brigade Combat Teams. As you know the Abrams Tank was built with certain limitations on size figured into the design. The M-1 series tanks were designed to fit through the Stargate. This gave them the added benefit of fitting either American or European flatcars. The armor was designed to withstand not only Russian tank rounds, but staff weapon and other plasma blasts. That, besides the plasma jets created by HEAT rounds and ATGM warheads, is why Abrams tanks can withstand the plasma beams of the canons on Deathgliders. Yes we in the Army have our experience with those birds too. We designed our weapons systems to fit through the stargates and to withstand fire not only from our Earth borne enemies, but our extraterrestrial ones too." Kozak let the others take in what she just said.

Then the General continued with her briefing, "Now if the expedition to P3X-666 comes into trouble one of the three HBCTs will be dispatch through the gate to assist. The rest of the Corps is busy defending our off-world colonies. Yet if needed any one of those forces out there can be asked to reinforce any operation throughout the gate network. All we need are the gate addresses."

Col. O'Neill asked, "So if we get into trouble out here heavier that we've met so far we can ask the Army for assistance on the other worlds of the gate network?"

Gen. Kozak nodded and said, "yes Colonel you can and from now on we expect if it is too much for one or more SG teams to deal with that you will contact Camp Maine using the gate address we've supplied. As you notice it is similar to the gate address for dialing home to Earth, but it has an eight icon address. This eighth chevron lets you dial our gate instead of the Cheyenne Mountain gate. Now as for the P3X-666 expedition all heavy equipment will be coming from the New Mexico gate."

Yet on Earth preparations began for an expedition to P3X-666 in a year. Then the USAF's Stargate Command and the US Army's Stargate Corps were placed under Joint Forces Command Stargate during that year.

_**Washington D.C. Oval Office White House evening 18 March 2003:**_

President John Patrick Ryan sat at his desk reading the reports from the Pentagon on the operations of both the Air Force's and the Army's Stargate programs. He then picked up the secret legislation passed recently in Congress establishing the JFCSG. Looking up to see his Vice President and a longtime friend and advisor, Admiral Jefferson Robert "Robby" Jackson, USN (Ret.) standing in front of the desk he said, "What's up Robby?"

"Jack just wanted to say General Kozak has completed her briefing of General Hammond's Stargate Command and their primary team SG-1. Stargate Team One will be going to Camp Maine for cross training with the Army's Stargate Corps and General Clark will be going with Major Chavez to begin procedures to include Rainbow Six in Stargate Operations," Jackson said as he handed President Ryan his report. "You know Jack I think I want to run for the party's next nomination for President. We're in the next to last year of your second term and I've heard that Kealty is talking to Sen. Robert Kinsey about running for his party's nomination. I've also heard that Henry Hayes of Kealty's party is also planning on running."

Ryan's Unity Party had held the office and half of Congress since the death of President Roger Durling in 1996 after a rogue Japanese Airline's pilot crashed his 747 into the Capital Building. Ryan had finished Durling's term and earned two of his own. Now with wars in Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan and a secret war in space Jack would be glad that his era as President was winding down.

_**Colonial Fleet Headquarters, Queenstown (Picon City), Picon offices of Chief of Fleet Operations Admiral Mariko Nagala, Earth date 18 March 2002/ Colonial Date YR 18 Martius 1996:**_

None of the people of Earth at Cheyenne Mountain, at Camp Maine, New Mexico, in the Pentagon, in General Mayfield's offices or the Oval Office in the White House knew that on another world along the outer rim of the Orion Arm another similar briefing took place just the year before. This one included one of the senior Commanders of the Colonial Fleet and one of the younger Commanders of the Fleet. Cmdrs. William Adama of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Valkyrie and Helena Cain of the CFB Pegasus, Adama's eldest adopted daughter, were being briefed on a similar mission to the same world.

Adm. Mariko Nagala was a class later than Commander William Adama, but had admired the career of the Hero of Cimtar. If it had not been for his being caught up in a Reduction in Forces back thirty years ago Cmdr. Adama would have been in her job now if not Admiral Peter Corman's job as Chief of Staff of the Colonial Armed Forces.

As it was Cmdr. Adama had spent ten years outside the active Fleet as a merchant ship captain. It was during this stint he met and befriended his current Executive Officer a Colonel Saul Tigh, another veteran of the Cylon War. When his reserve commission was reactivated thirty years ago Adama managed to get Tigh's reactivated too. The two men have been together since then commanding everything from Destroyers to Cruisers to Gunstars to Battlestars. Now Adama was on his second tour of duty as the commander of the CFB Valkyrie. The Valkyrie was class-ship of the Valkyrie-Class Battlestar named for the figures of the Aesir family of the Lords of Kobol. The Valkyrie herself was named for the warrior maidens of the Aesir.

As for Commander Cain, she was a child of Tauron orphaned and captured during the final battles on that world prior to the Armistice. During the Battle of Cimtar when Adama had been trapped on the distant icy world after his Viper was shot down by a Cylon Raider she had been rescued along with her sister Lucy and six other prisoners. Helena and Lucy Cain later were adopted by William and Caroline Adama and raised as their own daughters. During his first ten years of active duty the Adamas had their sons Leland and later Zachary. Helena it was said loved the boys that became her kid brothers. Being the eldest of the Cain-Adama children Helena saw herself as the protector of the brood.

Now Commander of the newly christened CFB Pegasus the latest of the Mercury-Class Battlestars Cain was again seeing herself as a guardian, but the guardian of the Colonial people, not just the children of her blended family. The war and her experience as a prisoner of the Cylons made Cain a defender of those that couldn't defend themselves. Nagala had just briefed the two Commanders and the whole time he could see his oldest Commander was proud of the younger one.

"So Bill how many more of my up and coming officers have you adopted either officially or unofficially into the family Adama?" Nagala a Tauron herself said smiling to her senior most Battlestar Commander.

"Officially just Helena, Lucy, and Kara, but I have a young Raptor pilot on the Valkyrie that I've taken under my wing," Adama said. "My sons Leland Joseph and Zachary are my only blood children. Helena will tell you that that doesn't matter though in mine and Carolanne's eyes."

Nagala knew Adama was referring to Cmdr. Cain of the Colonial Fleet Combat Operations Command or COMOPCOM and Col. Lucy Cain of Colonial Fleet Intelligence Command or COLFLEINTCOM as well as Kara Thrace the daughter of a missing award winning pianist Dreilide Thrace and the rather tougher than nails and abusive female Command Sergeant Major of the Colonial Marine Corps named Socratia Thrace. Nagala knew that the Adamas were stationed on Picon when CSM Thrace was brought up on charges of child abuse, endangering the life of a minor child and neglect in the case of Kara Thrace.

After the Court Martial of Socratia Thrace another hero of the Cylon War it was decided by the Fleet's Family Services Office to place Kara with the Adamas. Eventually through the Fleet's legal offices just prior to Adama's transfer to the Fleet Reserve Officers' Corps Kara Thrace became an Adama in name and law.

Now the young Raptor pilot Adama mentioned had to be one Ensign soon to be Junior Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerii. Another orphaned child, only this girl was orphaned when her family died in a mishap in one of the habitation domes of Troy. Sharon was raised and educated in an orphanage ran by the Priests of Aries. She joined the Fleet to learn a vocation and to have a career. Now the young pilot was assigned to Adama's Raptor squadron on the Valkyrie.

"So are Boomer and Starbuck going with you to Kobol, Bill?" Nagala asked.

"Yes Mary, Starbuck is my best Viper Pilot and I think having a former Viper School Instructor is a bonus to my Air Wing. Now Zack is in command of one of Cain's Marine Platoons so he'll be going too," Adama said and then volunteered the last. "It was a godsend that he saw he wasn't any good as a pilot, but he excelled at small unit tactics and infantry tactics so Zack transferred into the CMC as a Junior Lieutenant. As you know a CMC Jr. Lt. is the same as a Fleet Ensign, Sir."

"Sorry I'm not sending your son Lee with you Bill, but I have him busy on the Atlantia. He is the VFA-321's XO. I suspect that Lieutenant Adama will someday have his own Battlestar unless the Fleet JAG office snags him after he completes the distance learning courses on Colonial and Fleet Law he's taking. Then I guess he will be the best lawyer the Fleet will have." Nagala was smiling as she said that. "Once he's done with those I will have to promote him to Captain it seems. Well good luck to you and Helena on your mission Bill. Oh and keep Baltar and Quaid far from each other when they aren't need for official business. They hate each other."

Baltar was Gaius Baltar the chief science advisor to President Adar and Program Director on the Command Navigation Program for the Fleet's new navigation and communications coordination software. Quaid was Andrea Quaid one of the Colonies' best Linguists and Archeologists besides a well published historian of Colonial Ancient History. It was Quaid's research into the Exodus from Kobol that led to the present expedition about to be launched. Baltar was along so he could test a prototype of the new CNP prior to fully implementation in the Fleets ships. His assistant Natasi Reed was going along too. She was a former model that while becoming well known on the covers of many Colonial fashion magazines had also became a skilled programmer and had a talent for getting computer systems to work better than originally designed.

It was rumored that the trouble between Baltar and Quaid involved Reed. It seems that Reed developed a lesbian relationship with Quaid while working on her graduate studies when Quaid and Baltar were teaching at the University of Caprica's Caprica City campus. Then Baltar always rumored to be a ladies man managed to snag the former model in one of his webs and into his bed. This caused Nagala no end of heartburn trying to find any way at all to get Baltar off the expedition, but Adar insisted his pet science geek went along for the publicity if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Gates and Toasters: Chapter Two 11

**Gates and Toasters**

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

**Author's Notes:**

This is of course an Alternate Universe; an alternate stargate was discovered 49 years prior to the Giza Gate in the American Southwest. This Gate is the source of the Pueblo and other Southwestern Tribes creation mythos about coming into this world from another through a hole in the ground. The alteration in the timeline is due to some talks via Facebook and PMs on with other authors. I decided to revert to a time in the SGC history prior to the Daedalus-Class ships coming on-line. It is late Season 6 into Season 7 for Stargate: SG-1 and pre-Miniseries for Battlestar Galactica (The Reimaged Series/ TRS)

The whole of the story takes place in the Orion Spiral Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. This is in the real world the home to Earth and according to Ronald D. Moore the home of the Colonies in the Cyrannus system. The Cyrannus system is on the rimward edge of the arm and tailing of Earth by a few thousand light years. Earth and Sol its sun sit a little less than halfway down the inner arc of the arm on the coreward edge of the arm.

I do not own Stargate, Stargate: SG-1 or Battlestar Galactica: 2003

_**Mankind made the Cylons… The Makers used the Cylons as slaves for labor and war... The Cylons were made to learn… The Cylons learned slavery was wrong… The Cylons rebelled… For a dozen years a dozen worlds burned… The Cylons nearly exterminated the Makers… Peace came, the Cylons found a new way… The Cylons left the Colonies… The Makers met their brothers and sisters on the world of their origin… The Cylons evolved… Some look like, feel like and even some think they are human… Humanity fights a war to live against those that enslave and twist one's soul… The Cylons are returning with vengeance in their eyes…**_

_**The Galaxy will burn… End of Line…**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Picon Fleet Headquarters Orbital Station, Picon 18 Martius 1996 (1350 days prior to the Cylon Attacks):**_

Commander William Adama former commander of the Colonial Battlestar Valkyrie BS-44 stood before the desk of Admiral Mariko Nagala Chief of Fleet Operations. He was at the position of parade rest. Next to him stood the youngest of the Fleet's Rear Admirals and his eldest adoptive daughter, Helena Cain. The two of them had been called into the office for a special briefing.

"Bill, Helena, I know this is highly unusual, but I need both of you on this mission. It's highly confidential and thus beyond Top Secret. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this office," ADM Nagala said sternly as she looked at her oldest Battlestar Commander and her youngest Rear Admiral. Nagala picked up to sealed envelopes. She handed each officer the one with their respective name on them and said, "Inside these are your orders for this mission. I've been tasked by Chairman of Joint Colonial Chiefs of Staff Admiral Peter Corman to assign my best Battlestar commanders to this mission. You two were the lucky winners of this trip beyond our coreward frontier." Nagala let them take the envelopes and before they could ask any questions she began her briefing of them, "Recently Battlestar Group 12 on patrol coreward and spinward of the Colonies discovered a habitable planet. Their mission was to scout for possible Cylon bases to that side of the Cyrannus Cluster."

Nagala opened a file drawer on her desk and retrieved a folder from it. She placed the folder on the top of her ornate Caprican Red Oak desk. She flipped open the cover of the folder and spread pictures of a Caprica like planet and a map of a star system with a yellowish white main sequence star at its center. "BSG 12, found this system six parsecs or nearly twenty light years from our home systems." She spread the pictures of the planet across the desk in front of her the other two. "This planet what photographed orbitally by a reconnaissance Raptor and a courier Raptor from the Battlestar Group jumped in yesterday with these, DRADIS data and other sensor data on this planet."

Then from the folder she took some other pictures. These were overhead views of several ruined cities including twelve to thirteen major ones. One of the pictures showed a large complex of ruins spread across a valley with braided channels of two rivers. Between the rivers was an extensive marshland. The valley was between two low ranges of hills and escarpment and led up to some low rolling folded mountains to the east of the location. In between the channels of the rivers besides the marshlands was another range of hills only these were low and rolling almost like grass and brush covered dunes.

"Now if you two will draw your attention to the lower portion of this photograph," Nagala said looking at them both serious as she tapped her finger on what looked to be a mostly intact complex of high rise modern buildings on the southeastern quadrant of the ruined city. "This is what has drawn the attention of the Admiralty and the President along with senior members of the Quorum of the Twelve. This Bill, Helena is the citadel of the Lords of Kobol according to the experts at the Delphi campus of the University of Caprica. Gods know that I'm loath to agree with them that this world is Kobol, but we need new territories to settle and new sources of resources."

Nagala looked seriously at them then back down to the photo showing the citadel. Then she walked out from behind her desk and over to a floor to ceiling window that over looked the ground complex of Colonial Fleet Headquarters on the northern edge of Picon City or Queenstown, Picon. Resting her chin upon her left fist as she crossed her arms over her chest Nagala looked out the window then she raised her gaze to look upon the mountains that were the spine of Picon's main continent. "Yet according to Doctor Andrea Todd, the foremost accredited authority on Colonial Ancient History this city pictured in these recon photos is the City of the Gods on Kobol, Olympus itself."

Adama looked down at the photos spread across Nagala's desk. Some sense of foreboding came across him as he examined them. Somehow he just couldn't shake the feeling that this planet will again play a significant role in not only Colonial history, but in his as well. He had the feeling that this mission will not be the last time he acquaints himself with the planet known as Kobol. "Sir, what will the Admiral's and my missions be on this assignment?" he asked as he looked over the pictures some more. The DRADIS constructed map of the system showed Kobol to be in the third orbit of the eight planet system. Between the third and fourth worlds was an asteroid belt.

Nagala turned back to look at the other two Colonial Fleet senior officers and said, "Admiral, Commander your missions are for Battlestar Group 62 to scout the systems around Kobol's system for other worlds and resources while also scouting for possible Cylon bases. BSG 12 is returning to begin its rotation for implementation of its CNP upgrades. Bill, Battlestar Group 75 reinforced with the Battlestars Valkyrie BS-44 and Yashuman BS-45 will be escorting a civilian exploration mission to Kobol itself. Helena your Battlestar Group is not to be more than a Raptor's jump from the Kobol system more than two days in a row. Each jump you'll send a Raptor to Bill's group with an update on where your ships are in case his Battlestar Group needs assistance. Now if you run into a Cylon battle group you're to send a Raptor to warn Bill and are to make first contact with them. Rules of engagement are not to fire upon them unless they initiate hostilities. Then you're to destroy their forces or jump to a fallback position and send a courier to warn the Colonies. This is your choice depending on the tactical situation. Your fallback position will be the outer Kobol system to reinforce Bill's Battlestar Group. I've already tasked BSG-66 under the command of Commander Tori Marsh as your rapid response force for this mission Bill, Helena. She'll post her BSG here," said Nagala as she unrolled an overlay of the region and pointed at a system within maximum jump of the Fleet's jump drives.

Adama and Cain looked at the overlay and then at Nagala, and Cain asked, "So has Tori been briefed already?" The confirming look that Nagala gave her silently said yes. "Ok, what other assets will we have on this mission?" Cain had noted the notations on Nagala's.

_**The Mess Hall, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain AFB, Colorado morning 24 June 2003:**_

Colonel Mary Thomas (Team Commander SG-17), Lieutenant Colonel Jason Behrens (Team XO and Operations Officer), Captain Laura Frances (Linguist and Intelligence Officer), Captain Jose Gallegos (Team Medical Officer), First Lieutenant Derrick Stanton (Engineering Officer and Ordnance Specialist), and First Lieutenant Dana Sullivan (Communications and Weapons Officer), the current members of SG-17 stood behind SG-1 waiting in the Mess Hall. Behind them stood two Marine Combat Teams SG -18 and SG-5. Recently transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain Joint Forces Base from Camp Maine in New Mexico COL Thomas and the other members of their team were reconstituting a team that recently got massacred in a battle with the Goa'uld.

COL Thomas looked over at USAF Colonel Jack O'Neill and asked, "Colonel when are we going on the next off-world training exercise? I know my people have experience from our missions with the Stargate Corps, but since integration of the two SGCs this is my first time working under USAF rules of operation and engagement." She looked at him giving him the face of a woman wanting an answer and expecting it. She only had one less month in grade that Jack O'Neill so to her he was the superior officer, but he was such a child at heart that she sometimes had to pull information from him like she did her own children.

"We have six more off-world exercises planned between now and the day we go to P3X-666 Colonel I think our group will be trained and ready for the mission. They've added the new Russian team and another Army team to the expedition though and we'll need to work at integrating them into our operation. The new Russian team is SG-21 under the command of Colonel Petr Ivanovich Mihailov. Colonel Mihailov and his team will be here shortly and we'll have SCT-75 coming soon. I think you know SCT-75's CO, a Colonel Neil Patwin?" Jack said as he walked through the serving line and the USAF civilian mess stewards served him today's lunch menu.

After each of the expedition's current teams got their tray's filled with the roast beef, potatoes with brown gravy, and steamed mixed vegetables O'Neill led them to a group of tables in a quiet and isolated part of the SGC's Mess Hall. There as they ate the teams went over their next training mission. The missions were to lead up to the day in about a month they would be going through the gate to P3X-666. The world today had a similar ruined city of the Gate Builders and they would be using it for their training site. This mission was on defending an expedition site against attack by either rogue NID units or patrolling Goa'uld Jaffa warbands.

O'Neill looked at his teams as SG-21 came up with their meals and joined the pre-mission briefing he was running. Using some Styrofoam cups, sugar cubes, salt packets and pepper packets he had the teams sand table out their parts of today's operations on one of the tables. As he watched each teams' members go through their drills he smiled and thought, 'Where else but in the Air Force can one play with his food and get paid to do so as long as he says he's planning an operation.'

COL Thomas looked at the cup top that represented the Gate and the sugar cubes that stood in for the surrounding tumbled down ruins around the gate. Then she said placing some salt packets in a rough circle around the gate using the walls as cover and concealment, "My team and SG-18 will establish a defensive perimeter around the stargate using these walls for cover and concealment." She looked up at Col. Mihailov and added, "Petr your team will be the rapid response team. I want you to place your people so that they can either reinforce the gate guards or aid Colonel O'Neil's team and SG 5. I suspect that once on planet any assaults will be combined attacks from space and through the gate. That is if we're attacked by Goa'uld. If it's the rogue elements of the NID then most likely we'll be facing an attack through the gate."

COL Thomas then placed a half dozen pepper packets representing possible attackers in the area to the front of the gate mock-up. "I want SG-17 and SG-18 to be able to defend the gate from an attack from either through the gate or from a planet-side location outside the gate area. Be prepared for the attackers to use either Goa'uld stun grenades or Earth flash-bangs. If we prepare for these sorts of things we'll be able to respond to an attack from either quarter."

Then as she was going over how she wanted SG-21 to also be ready to secure a retreat route for SG-1 and SG-5, COL Neil Patwin and MAJ Andrea Maine of SCT-75 put their trays down at a couple of empty places along one of the tables and peeked over at what COL Thomas was showing the other teams on the operation. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm Colonel Neil Patwin and this is Major Andrea Maine. I'm the CO of SCT-75 and she's the XO. I'm sorry we're late Colonels O'Neill and Thomas, but we just got here from Tran, one of the worlds guarded by the Army. We had a bit of trouble there and Colonel Richard Galloway called for reinforcements. We only just got back to Earth this morning and then hopped a CH-47 to Carson from Camp Maine and a hummer from there to here."

Col. O'Neill and COL Thomas nodded and Thomas said, "Well grab your trays and put them on the end of this table." Then she went over to a condiments table and grabbed some sugar packets rather than more salt packets or sugar cubes. The sugar packets she placed first in a stack outside the area she was using for her sand table and said, "Now that Colonel Patwin and Major Maine are here I'll explain their part in this mission." Then she made sure even those two were paying attention as she told of how SCT-75 was the off-world reinforcements for their operations. SCT-75 was a battalion sized force consisting of a thirty-two man Headquarters-Headquarters Company and three eighty-four man striker companies each with a four man HQ team and four twenty-man operator platoons. SCT-75 was the expedition's trump card. Now if the opposition was stronger than the combined teams and SCT-75 there were always the Brigade Combat Teams from various bases commanded by the Army's Stargate Corps.

Looking at COL Patwin, COL Thomas said as she placed the stack of sugar packets in the space in front of the cup mouth representing the stargate, "Neil your teams will come through the gate when called to reinforce gate's defenders or retake the gate should we lose control of it. Now once that is done…" She went on to tell how SCT-75 was to send one of its two striker companies to relieve SG-1 and SG-5 at the main site. The HQ Company and the other striker company were to reestablish or reinforce the defensive perimeter around the gate.

_**24 July 2003 PX3-666 at the Stargate:**_

COL Thomas had deployed SG-17 and SG-18 as soon as they were through the gate. SG-1 under Col. O'Neill was already patrolling through the low areas between the hills that surrounded the gate. SCT-75's advanced party team was setting up their communications gear near one of the nearby low hills with the directional antenna pointed at the stargate. That team was under the command of Major Maine.

The terrain surrounding the gate was composed of low rolling hills that resembled grass and brush covered sand dunes. In many of the low spots there were pools of water fed by the two meandering rivers that passed through the flood plain that was the floor of this valley. The edges of the valley were defined by two ranges of tree covered hills leading up to mountains that were somewhere between the Rocky Mountains and the Appalachian Mountains in ruggedness. There were a few peaks high enough to have ice and snow caps. The lower slopes of these mountains were tree covered as well. Still despite the natural beauty Thomas deployed the teams she was directly responsible for as the other teams on the mission took up their positions.

SG-1 was walking down a shallow valley between some of the low hills and pools of the swampy terrain of the main valley floor. Daniel was looking at the soil in some places and noticed what looked to be heat blackened pieces of masonry and glass in the soil samples he took as they made their way toward what looked to be some spires ahead. He was looking at the soil sample in his left hand with a powerful magnifying glass in his right. "Jack I think these hills are the remains of a city, a city destroyed by something like a nuclear explosion."

Maj. Carter was checking the soil samples she had collected and looked up from a test kit saying, "Sir, Daniel's right these are the ruins of a large almost New York sized city. My portable lab kit says that there are remnants of isotopes only created in a nuclear physics lab or a nuclear explosion in the soil."

Jack looked around then knowing that the SGC would need a larger expedition here now. What happened here that Earth so far had avoided? That was one question that will need to be answered. Then he saw the spires rising above the horizon in the distance. "Is that another city?" he asked curiosity dripping from his words as he lifted his sunglasses from in front of his eyes and then placed at his neck dangling from their lanyard.

COL Thomas seeing that things were going as planned so far walked up to the top of one of the nearby mounds of brush covered rubble. She looked in the direction of SG-1 and saw the same spires. It was as if there was a small part of the greater city left untouched by whatever destroyed the rest of it. Only even from this distance the district with the still towering spires looked long abandoned. There were obvious signs of great age visible to her as she brought up a pair of military issue binoculars to get a better view and an estimate on the range to the spires.

"Sierra-Gulf-One-Seven-Alpha, Sierra-Gulf-One-Alpha, come in, over," said Col. O'Neill's voice over the headset to her tactical radio.

"Sierra-Gulf-One-Alpha, Sierra-Gulf-One-Seven-Alpha, Papa Bear I read you, over" COL Thomas said wondering just what Col. O'Neill wanted.

"Goldie Locks leave Sierra-Gulf-One-Eight and Sierra-Charlie-Tango-Seven-Five-Bravo there and bring your children with you. Papa Bear is going exploring and needs backup, over," Col. O'Neill said in reply to the unasked question he heard in her voice.

It took a few minutes to gather up her people and get them on their way to back-up SG-1, but COL Thomas managed to meet up with the lead team and the Expedition Commander. Once caught up with SG-1, Thomas deployed SG-17 to cover their flanks with her taking lead on the left. With her were CPT Frances and 1LT Stanton. Covering the right were LTC Behrens, CPT Gallegos, and 1LT Sullivan. The party of ten walked down an avenue that had become one of the channels of the rivers through the swampland that had been a city.

One of the areas of the former roadway Maj. Carter stopped, knelt down, and began brushing off soil and debris from a shiny piece of metal sticking up through the surface. After a while she took her combat knife and dug out around it until she could get a good grasp on the item. She put the combat knife away and pulled the object from the long held grip of the planet. Turning it around she confirmed for everyone what they expected it to be, a metal skull. The head resembled the skull of an Endoskeleton from the Terminator series of movies.

On full examination Maj. Carter found a bullet hole in the forehead of the robot skull. "I think I know what the people here were fighting now," she said as she began to notice in various places other pieces of chrome plated or highly polished alloy body parts sticking up through the rubble piles that surrounded them. "I wonder if the creators of the Terminator movies had some sort of insight." She held the metal skull now in a position reminiscent of various actors in a well-known Shakespearian play.

The rest of SG-1 and all of SG-17 shuddered as they already knew where she was going and dreaded her venture into that territory. Sure enough she looked the skull in its long dead electronic eyes, smiled, and then opened her mouth, "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath bore me on his back a thousand times, and now how abhorr'd in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it."

At that SG-1 and SG-17 all face palmed except Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow and smirked. He'd been waiting for her to do this very thing the first time they came across a world where there had been something that destroyed a robot using society. Finally she'd done it. Now he held his hand out, "I believe you need to pay me ColonelO'Neill and DanielJackson." Col. Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson each placed a twenty in Teal'c's hand. Similarly money was exchanging hands among the members of SG-17 for they had similar bet going on about Maj. Carter.

"Carter, are you all through with your Hamlet impression, or do we continue with the rest of the play?" O'Neill asked as he hoisted his P-90 into a more comfortable position. He then with an overhand wave signaled for everyone to move out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gates and Toasters: Chapter Three 16

**Gates and Toasters**

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

Author's Notes:

This is of course an Alternate Universe; an alternate stargate was discovered 49 years prior to the Giza Gate in the American Southwest. This Gate is the source of the Pueblo and other Southwestern Tribes creation mythos about coming into this world from another through a hole in the ground. The alteration in the timeline is due to some talks via Facebook and PMs on with other authors. I decided to revert to a time in the SGC history prior to the Daedalus-Class ships coming on-line. It is late Season 6 into Season 7 for Stargate: SG-1 and pre-Miniseries for Battlestar Galactica (The Reimaged Series/ TRS)

The whole of the story takes place in the Orion Spiral Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. This is in the real world the home to Earth and according to Ronald D. Moore the home of the Colonies in the Cyrannus system. The Cyrannus system is on the rimward edge of the arm and tailing of Earth by a few thousand light years. Earth and Sol its sun sit a little less than halfway down the inner arc of the arm on the coreward edge of the arm.

I do not own Stargate, Stargate: SG-1 or Battlestar Galactica: 2003

_**Mankind made the Cylons. Mankind used the Cylons for slave laborers and slave soldiers. The Cylons was made to learn. The Cylons learned slavery was wrong.**_

_**The Cylons rebelled. The war lasted over a decade. Mankind in the Colonies was nearly exterminated. An Armistice was signed. The Cylons left the Colonies.**_

_**Mankind met his brothers and sisters on the world of their origin. The Cylons evolved. Some look like, feel like and even some think they are human. Mankind defeated the Goa'uld, the Ori, and the Wraith. Mankind governs an empire spanning the Orion Spiral Arm Fragment. The Cylons are returning. Some of the Cylons have vengeance in their eyes. End of Line… The Galaxy will burn…**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Cheyenne Mountain AFB, Colorado 20 January 2006**_

Lt. Col Carter of Stargate: Prime looking at Col. Cater of Stargate: 1878 her eyes wide with surprise and humor said, "You didn't!" Then she let out a laugh that got the attention of the other Carters in the canteen.

Col. Carter smiled at her counterparts slowly turning her head so she could let the others who were listening to her story see the truth etched on her face. "I did and I've not lived it down since. Jack, General O'Neill brings it up every time we have a staff meeting at JFCSG's Headquarters in New Mexico."

_**CFB Valkyrie in orbit over Kobol five weeks after leaving Cyrannus, Earth date 5 August 2003:**_

Cmdr. William Adama entered the CIC from the port entrance. Col. Tigh the ship's XO saw his friend and comrade of the last twenty years enter. He went to attention and yelled out loud enough to get everyone in the CIC's undivided attention, "Commander on deck!"

Cmdr. Adama looked around smiling at the sharpness of his command crew and waved them down as he said, "As you were people. Colonel Tigh, report!"

"Our wonder kid, Junior Lieutenant Gaeta did it again, we've made the maximum safe jump and came out in a geosynchronous orbit over the largest of the clusters of ruins that Boomer and Helo mapped on their reconnaissance fly over," Tigh said smiling proudly about the success of the young Junior Navigational Officer and sometimes Assistant Tactical Officer.

Though, his dark complexion hid it somewhat those in the know could tell Junior Lieutenant Felix Gaeta was blushing, "Honestly people I'm not a miracle worker, just a talented Navigations Officer." As the Commander and the rest of the CIC crew applauded the now thoroughly embarrassed junior officer Jr. Lt. Gaeta waved down the applause.

Cmdr. Adama looked at the CIC crew smiling at Gaeta and knew that they were just recognizing the man's talent and brilliance. "Come now Mister Gaeta you should on occasion rest on your laurels. After all what am I to put in your Officer Evaluation Report at the end of the quarter if you don't occasionally toot your horn?" Adama was smiling as he said that knowing full well that Gaeta was just more embarrassed by the attention.

As they spoke an alarm beeped repeatedly on Gaeta's control panel at his workstation. The young officer looked at the monitor and shouted out loudly, "Unidentified energy surge detected on the planet. It's centered in an area north, northwest of the City of the Gods. It looks to be an artificial object in a low area among some low rolling hills just south of the plaza of the Opera House!" The DRADIS and other sensors of a Valkyrie-Class Battlestar were more sensitive than those on the older Jupiter-Class and Columbia-Class Mod 1s or Mod 2s. Only the Mercury-Class Battlestars like the Pegasus had a DRADIS system and other sensors equally as powerful as a Valkyrie's. Gaeta without being told routed the information to one of the monitors over Valkyrie's Tactical Plot Table. "DRADIS and Sensor Data being forwarded to the port forward display Commander!" he yelled out as he transferred the readings to that monitor.

Cmdr. Adama looked at Col. Tigh, "Who's on CAP?" He then diverted his attention back to the monitor in question.

Without looking at a clipboard or his tablet computer, Tigh looked up at the DRADIS display and said "Starbuck and Bulldog sir."

Adama monitoring the display yelled out authoritatively, "Mister Gaeta forward the location of the energy surge to Bulldog and Starbuck's systems on their Vipers!"

With an enthusiastic, "Aye Sir, right away," Gaeta sent the information to the aforementioned Vipers.

Without taking his eyes from the monitors over the plot table Adama again yelled out an order, "Petty Officer Dualla get me Bulldog and Starbuck on the horn!"

Petty Officer Second Class Anastasia Dualla glanced up and acknowledge the order then went about getting the connection to the CAP that Adama wanted. "Connected with Bulldog and Starbuck sir, putting on speakers!" she yelled out as she had the two pilots on Combat Air Patrol linked into the CIC's intercom system.

"Bulldog, Valkyrie Actual do you copy?" Adama said as he was looking at the other sensor readings from the scan of the planet below.

_**Lieutenant Daniel "Bulldog" Novacek's Viper Mk. VII 07:30 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

"Actual, Bulldog copy fine, what do you need?" Lt. Novacek said as he glanced around space to see where his hotdog new wingman was, Junior Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace. He looked around until he saw her off his starboard rear about 500 meters out and 200 meters up. Starbuck maybe a screw-up off duty, but on she was one of the best pilots he'd flown with. She rocked her Viper to show she saw him checking on her. Smiling he repeated her maneuver as he waited for the Old Man to tell him what was on.

"Bulldog, Actual, I want you and Starbuck to dive down to the planet and checkout the location at the coordinates we're uploading to your on board computers," Bulldog heard Cmdr. Adama say with a bit of a cringe. He knew that Adama had served in the Cylon War and had a distrust of networked computers, not because he was afraid of them, no… It was because Adama had served on the Galactica then and witnessed the times the Cylons had turned Man's computers against the crews of the Battlestars and other ships of the Fleet. Adama didn't actually mind networked computers as long as they weren't A.I. and that the network can be turned off or disabled with ease. He also knew Adama insisted the best available firewalls were installed both physically and virtually on any network on the more advanced ships like the Valkyrie. Then he noticed that the coordinates were now showing on the mini-map of the planet that was on one of the small monitors of his cockpit.

"Roger Actual, confirm receipt of coordinates. Will put Mark One Eyeball on target to see what it is exactly, how copy Actual?" Bulldog input the coordinates into the Viper's Navcomp or Navigation Computer as he let Adama know he received the data.

"Bulldog, Actual have good copy, Gods speed son and make sure Starbuck stays out of trouble," Adama said with a hint of humor in his voice that barely came across the wireless.

Then Bulldog heard Starbuck pipe up, "Actual, Starbuck, dad you know I've always stayed out of trouble you, mom, and Helena made sure of that." Bulldog smirked at that as he turned his Viper to a vector to allow safe atmospheric entry. "Starbuck, Bulldog follow the leader, how copy?"

Bulldog heard her reply, "Bulldog, Starbuck have coordinates, have good copy, following the leader, and see you on the deck boss!" Smirking Bulldog just knew this mission was going to be very interesting if only because he was mated up with the infamous Starbuck. Now his dive had taken him to the point his Viper broke atmosphere and he say the plasma streams flow past his canopy.

"Starbuck, Bulldog, keep frosty now. Don't let the idyllic scenery below get to your head. There could be Cylons or anything hiding down there. We're to check out the location of an anomalous energy reading the Valkyrie picked up. So keep your eyes out for any trouble." Then Bulldog looked out to see the plasma streams had dissipated and he was now flying in normal atmosphere. He checked his instruments and noticed the Navcomp monitor was counting down the distance to where the energy reading had been noticed by the sensor sweeps.

_**Starbuck's Viper Mk VII shadowing Bulldog's 07:45 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

Junior Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace looked out the canopy at the land below. At first all she saw when the pair closed in on the site of the sensor readings were a range of low rolling scrub forest and marshland covered hills in a valley irrigated by two meandering rivers. That was when on a second scan of the area with her eyes she noticed that the hills were in a pattern similar to streets and blocks in a city like Caprica City.

Then Starbuck saw in the distance about 2500 meters or so a gray-black metallic stone like ring shaped arch in the middle of what looked like an ancient plaza. "Bulldog, Starbuck to port front about two point five clicks out, do you see what I see?"

"Starbuck, Bulldog, roger that, I see said object," came the voice of Bulldog over their wireless channel. Starbuck looked at the area around the arch, "Bulldog, Starbuck are those tents down there?" As she said that she activated her gun camera and took both video and still shots of the scene around the arch. She also noticed the arch had what resembled a wall of water in the center of it. "Bulldog look at the arch and tell me if that isn't a wall of water or something that looks frakking like it?" The excitement in her voice leaked through as she stared wide eyed at the scene below. Starbuck was now close enough on her fly by that she saw people in dull digital pattern uniforms going about some sort of work down there and some of them had seen her and Bulldog. "Bulldog, Starbuck I think they've seen us!" her worry was evident, but she didn't spot any anti-aircraft batteries or SAM gunners.

Then the voice came over the wireless, "Starbuck, Bulldog, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force in command of the Joint Forces Command Stargate mission to PX3-666. We've been monitoring your flight over our radios. What is your mission, over?" The voice sounded as if the man called Col. Jack O'Neill was having a mixture of curiosity and anxiety.

_**Base Camp PX3-666 Expedition six weeks after first coming to the planet or roughly 07:45 5 August 2003:**_

There were now SG-1, SG-5, SG-7, SG-11, SG-12, SG-17, SG-18, and SG-20 on scene at the site on PX-666. The Russian team SG-20 was currently seeking entry in to the city that the recovered records said was Olympus of the City of the Gods. According to some monuments with stone or bronze plagues attached this was Kobol City and the planet was the Alteran colony of Kobol. In an underground bunker complex discovered by SG-5 in one of the hills on the eastern side of the valley they found an Alteran computer core that when accessed by some members of the expedition, Jack being one of them, they learned that this had been one of the primary colonies of the Ancients in this galaxy after Earth

Sometime during the battle to overthrow Ra back on Earth this world went through a terrible war that destroyed many of the human and Alteran cities across its surface. The core's history data base told of a great war involving the development of cybernetic lifeform nodes or Cylons as servants and warriors. This machine race had grown in complexity by the end and resented being held in slavery. They rebelled and turned on their masters. The Alterans of Olympus to aid their human charges developed a human form organic-cybernetic race. This race was a group of clones that had micro or nano cybernetics to enhance their endurance, strength, agility, manual dexterity and intellect. The war ended with the destruction of much of the world and the more Terminator Cylons being destroyed, but the humans distrusted their organic Cylon counterparts.

Not wanting to be the cause of another war the organic Cylons left Kobol for Earth and never made it. Or if they did the records have been lost to antiquity. Daniel and Jonas had also been able to access the archives too, Daniel because of his once being ascended and Jonas because like Jack had some Alteran ancestry. The fact that these three members of SG-1 were the only ones in the entire expedition that could access the Alteran Archive was why Stargate Command's Flagship Team was still on Kobol. Though, on occasion it was pulled from the mission to conduct special missions for JFCSG on other worlds or at the request of Earth's one true ally in the Galaxy, the Asgard.

It was mid-morning local time; SG-1 was working in the Base Camp this day. Jack and Daniel were going over more of the data they learned from the Archive the day before. Sam was working with Jonas on figuring out some Alteran technology devices recovered from the bunker complex with the Archive in it.

The Marine and Army combat teams were either on patrol or guard duty around the area of the Base Camp. The Russians and SG-17 were at Olympus having gained access through a hatchway that once inside the Russian Colonel in command of SG-20 said looked like an airlock. At the moment both teams at Olympus which the Archive mentioned was what the Alterans called a city-ship were exploring different passages within.

Jack looked at what he and Daniel had copied into their field note books from the Archive when he heard the distinctive whine of approaching jets. Glancing up he saw two, lawn-dart like fighters doing a fly over of the camp. Then the pair banked right then left making a sweeping loop to circle around for another pass.

Then he heard their radio chatter over the auxiliary speakers of the main communications suite set up to communicate with Earth or either of the two Prometheus-class Cruisers came to resupply them. "Damn, who the fuck are those guys," Jose Mendez a Marine Corporal manning the communications station shouted as he tried to understand their language. "Sirs I've been monitoring traffic between the two fighters and their carrier or whatever in orbit. I can't place the language, but they know we're here and from the tone of the exchange they're concerned." He like Col. O'Neill was angry over their using a frequency reserved for this expedition. Before the Marine could cuss the pilots out though O'Neill grabbed up a headset and keyed the mike breaking static.

He looked over at Daniel realizing that his Modern Greek may not be the right language to get the attention of these two jet jockeys with, but he spoke anyways, "Starbuck, Bulldog, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force in command of the Joint Forces Command Stargate mission to PX3-666. We've been monitoring your flight over our radios. What is your mission, over?" Then he prayed that he was understood and thanked god and anyone else listening that he had spent some of his junior officer years on NATO bases in Germany and Greece. He picked up Greek during his various tours of duty to Europe and before he attended the USAF Academy at Colorado Springs during High School and as a college student prior to entry in the Academy. He spoke it with an Athenian accent since it was that local dialect he learned first and Athens was the city he visited most.

Jack may play the buffoon to fool enemies and to put superiors other than General Hammond and a few others off guard, but he was in point of fact one of the brightest officers in the entire US Armed Forces. On his team only Daniel, Jonas, and Sam were likely more intelligent, but like a good tactician he didn't show all his strengths all the time. Knowing nearly as many languages of Earth as Daniel was one of these. Now he waited for one or both pilots to respond to his question. Daniel looked at him and wondered if Modern Greek was the right choice, but after hearing the radio chatter between the two pilots as they made their fly over and were turning around to make another, Daniel didn't think his understanding of three or four classical and ancient Greek dialects would have been right.

_**CIC Valkyrie, 08:00 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

"Starbuck, Bulldog, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force in command of the Joint Command Stargate mission to PX3-666. We've been monitoring your flight over our radios. What is your mission, over?" Adama heard the man speak in a form of Modern Caprican with what sounded like a Caprica City accent, but it was also a bit different. He looked over at Dualla and his look told her to get this man on the horn now and not to waste time doing it. Then he spoke to Bulldog and Starbuck, "Bulldog, Starbuck, Valkyrie Actual return home with whatever you have and we'll look over it in the Pilots' Ready Room for VFA-3." VFA-3 or "The Vigilantes" was the Red Squadron for the Valkyrie.

Dualla looked up from the communications station in the CIC and said, "Colonel O'Neill is on now. I have him on loud speaker."

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Commander William Adama executive officer of the Colonial Fleet Kobol Expedition from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and commander of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Valkyrie. I have one question, what are you doing on Kobol and how did you get there?" Adama tried to temper his anger over finding another expedition on the planet and his confusion at not seeing another Colonial Fleet or civilian ship in the vicinity of Kobol.

_**PX3-666 Expedition Headquarters Tent, Base Camp 08:00 Zulu, 5 August 2003:**_

"Commander Adama, Colonel O'Neill, I believe your jet jockeys may have the answer to the second part of your question with them when they return to your ship. As for the first part we are doing an archeological survey of a planet we've only just recently learned was called by a group of the people we know as the Ancients or Alterans, Kobol. This group called themselves the Lords of Kobol, but my world knew them once as the Olympians. Commander, I'll be blunt, we're at war with a race of creatures that are parasites that enslaved humans and in many cases took them away to other worlds as slaves and sources of new hosts. We found evidence of this world's existence in an archive on our homeworld. We also found the address for its stargate within the same archive. We're here trying to find technology to aid us in our fight against that race of parasites we have learned to call the Goa'uld. Do you know what a stargate is, sir?" Jack said looking up at the ceiling of the GP Small tent that served as the PX3-666 Expedition's Headquarters and Flight Control Center. His gaze made it seem that Jack was trying to see the ship that had to be in orbit above them.

"Colonel O'Neill, Valkyrie Actual, what's a stargate?" said Commander Adama whose voice made Daniel think that he sounded a little older than Jack.

Daniel piped in then, "You may know it under another name from your legends if nothing else. On some worlds it is the Gate of the Ancestors. On others it's called the Chappa'ai and still other people call it the Astra Porta. By the way I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, chief archeologist on this project." His Greek was that spoken in Ionia where he spent much of his time at a family friend's villa as a child.

_**CIC Valkyrie:**_

Cmdr. Adama gave Col. Tigh his XO a blank look at each of those terms, but both PO2C Dualla and Jr. Lt. Gaeta looked as if they recognized at least one term spoken by the man calling himself Doctor Daniel Jackson. "Excuse me sir, but the Astra Porta was in some ancient text called the Portal of Zeus. There were two such portals actually reputed to be located in the City of the Gods. One was in the main citadel and the other was in one of the western districts of the city proper," Jr. Lt. Felix Gaeta said confidently as he spoke up before Petty Officer Dualla.

Dualla then added, "Though I'm Sagittaron I've seen an Astra Porta on display in the Museum of Colonial History in Delphi on Caprica. I was there going through the Colonial University of Delphi prior to my enlistment into the Fleet. I joined to get help paying my college debt. Now this Colonel O'Neill's accent sounds like a Caprican from Caprica City and this Doctor Jackson sounds like he spent time in Delphi's suburb Patras." She had spent many of her after class hours in the taverns that catered to the University's students in Patras. She picked up the Caprican accent of that city and used it when she didn't want some stranger to know she's originally from Sagittaron.

Col. Tigh looked the at the Navigation Division officer incredulously asking, "Just how do you know something like that Mister Gaeta?"

"Colonel Tigh, Commander Adama sirs, I was raised in an orphanage ran by the churches of Athena, Ares, and Apollo. I learned in their school about the Lords of Kobol and as much of Ancient Kobol as the scriptures and ancient texts had in them. What is left to us from that time is far less than what we had before the Cylon War, but some of the texts mentioned the existence of the Astra Porta or the Portal of Zeus. That is how I know of this artifact," Gaeta said with a bit of pride that he actually knew something that could confirm a story told by someone none of them ever met until now.

Glancing over at Petty Officer Dualla, Cmdr. Adama said, "Dee have Boomer and Helo meet me at their Raptor with a squad of Marines. Then page CPO Tyrol to prep Boomer's Raptor to take me to the surface and this Astra Porta!" The Old Man's look said it all. He was going down without waiting for Cmdr. Cain to get here with the Pegasus which was doing surveys of neighboring star systems at the moment. The rest of the Fleet except for one Gunstar and a Strikestar were with her. The Gunstar and the Strikestar were the Valkyrie's escorts for this recon mission and they were in higher orbit than the Valkyrie at the moment.

Then after a pause to collect his thoughts and to gauge how to act not that they have discovered a potentially alien human presence on the ancient homeworld Adama turned his attention back to the speakers over the Tactical Plot Table. "Colonel O'Neill I am coming down to your camp. I will be arriving in a Raptor. This is a multipurpose utility shuttlecraft with a limited faster than light capability. With me will be a squad of my Marines and the pilot and electronic countermeasures officer of the Raptor. I will also have Doctor Andrea Quaid our expedition's chief archeologist and historian with me. There is no negotiation on this. The planet you are on is the ancestral homeworld of our people and I will want to, and I am also sure Doctor Quaid will also want to see that you are not actually tomb robbing from our ancestors."

_**Headquarters Tent JFCSG PX3-666 Expedition:**_

Jack looked toward the skies nodding, "I understand Commander Adama, O'Neill, out." He signaled for Cpl. Mendez to break the connection. Mendez just nodded to the USAF Colonel and then cut the connection to the Colonial Battlestar in orbit. Jack then looked at Cpl. Mendez, "Mendez, call me on the Command Push when they're ready to land or when they try to contact us again."

"Yes sir, Colonel," Mendez said and then when back to monitoring the radios. What he was mostly listening for was the USAF Prometheus. The Prometheus was one of Earth's only two starships at the moment, the USAF Artemis its sister ship launched last month. The reason for him listening for the Prometheus was that a supply and equipment run was due in the next few hours. PX3-666 was only a few hours hyperspace jump from Earth by the Prometheus. PX3-666 was just outside Earth's Rimward Colonies, well the US' Rimward Colonies. Prometheus was currently on a side mission mapping a planet similar to Earth that seemed to have undergone a massive nuclear war two to three thousand years ago and Mendez was on duty when that report was sent. Mendez went back to monitoring and logging the comtraffic of the SG Teams assigned to the mission.

Jack walked out of the tent with Daniel and they looked up toward the blue skies. There were cirrus clouds in the skies overhead, but off to the west there were cumulus clouds building into cumulus-nimbus clouds over the range the dubbed the Western Kobol Sierras. Jack though not a meteorologist did have some training in judging weather conditions. "Looks like we'll have thunderstorm this afternoon Space Monkey," he said plainly, but trying to start a conversation to pass the time before this Commander Adama lands in his Raptor.

Daniel looked over toward the Western Kobol Sierras too, "Yes it does Jack. You know we're lucky we found this world in this hemisphere's spring or early summer. If this place is like the middle of Wyoming I wouldn't want to be here in this place's winter." Jack just nodded in agreement looking at Daniel then turning his attention back to the gathering storm on the western horizon.

"Daniel, let's just hope that the coming storm is not an omen of things to come," Jack said. Then he did a military perfect about face and went back in the expedition's HQ tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gates and Toasters**

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

**Authors Notes:**

After one of my reviewers pointed out to me modern military radios going as far back as the late 1990s are multichannel-multifrequency radio units that randomly switch which frequencies and channels they use to avoid both enemy eaves dropping and potential cross channel walk overs (when one unit's frequency was either too close to another's or accidentally the same), I rewrote O'Neill's initial radio contact with the Colonials. I am a veteran of the US Armed Forces and that is why my military based stories often sound more accurate. Only I served during the end of the Cold War from 1980 into the early 1990s with a later term of service from mid-1998 until early 2002. I did get some exposure to the newer systems like SINCGARS the 1990s, but I am more familiar with the older analog systems like the Vietnam vintage PRC-25/ PRC-77s and their vehicular counterparts. In that time period we were using a mixture of Early to mid-Cold War equipment and newer early models of modern gear, but things like the PLGR and SINCGARS weren't in ready use until after the 1990-91 Gulf War (Desert Shield/ Desert Storm). Well on with the story of "Gates and Toasters".

_**Mankind made the Cylons. Mankind used the Cylons for slave laborers and slave soldiers. The Cylons was made to learn. The Cylons learned slavery was wrong.**_

_**The Cylons rebelled. The war lasted over a decade. Mankind in the Colonies was nearly exterminated. An Armistice was signed. The Cylons left the Colonies.**_

_**Mankind met his brothers and sisters on the world of their origin. The Cylons evolved. Some look like, feel like and even some think they are human.**_

_**Mankind defeated the Goa'uld, the Ori, and the Wraith. Mankind governs an empire spanning the Orion Spiral Arm Fragment. The Cylons are returning.**_

_**Some of the Cylons have vengeance in their eyes. End of Line…The Galaxy will burn…**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Kobol JFCSG Base Camp near the Stargate 10:00 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

Corporal Jose Mendez, USMC came to the SGC from a Marine Aviation Squadron where he specialized in air traffic control and forward air control or calling in and directing air strikes on ground positions. Jose had today's duty in the command tent and was monitoring the radios when contact was made with the alien ships in orbit above. Now an hour after Colonel O'Neill had talked with the ship's commander above Jose was talking down a shuttlecraft for a landing in the large former plaza that surrounded the Stargate.

As Cpl. Mendez spoke with the Colonial Fleet shuttlecraft, Col. Jack O'Neill the Commanding Officer of SG-1 and of the PX3-666 expedition waited at the edge of the former plaza. With him after a runner had went to gather them were Colonels Reynolds and Thomas, Majors Carter, Altman, Long, and Benton. Col. Albert Reynolds commanded SG-3 a Marine Combat and Search and Rescue Unit. Col. Mary Thomas commanded SG-17 an Exploration Unit. Maj. Samantha Carter was the Senior Science Officer for the PX3-666 Expedition and the Executive Officer of SG-1 the flagship team and a Contact and Exploration Team. Maj. Altman commanded SG-5 a Marine Combat Unit. Maj. Long led SG-7 a Medical and Scientific Team. Maj. Benton commanded SG-9 a Diplomatic Team and the latest team to arrive. There were a total of nine SG teams on planet.

Cpl. Mendez standing outside the GP small tent that served as the expedition's Headquarters and Administration Center holding a set of 10X military binoculars to his eyes and the handset to a digital multi-channel and multi-frequency secure radio in his left hand. He was still talking the shuttlecraft into a landing. After several minutes after reacquiring radio communications with the craft he finally saw the small ship. It looked like a small to medium sized utility helicopter like the UH-60 Blackhawk series. The biggest difference was that this craft used vectored thrust jets and rockets to stabilize its flight and to provide enough thrust to fly. It flew similar to an AV-8 Harrier jump jet or an F-35 Lightning Joint Strike Fighter the Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps were soon to adopt.

"Raptor Valkyrie One Eight Niner, Papa X-ray Three – Six-Six-Six Control welcome to our little piece of the galaxy. You're clear to land in the plaza one-zero-zero meters from my position. Colonel O'Neill and the greeting party will meet you once you're down and have shut down," Cpl. Mendez said watching the small space ship as it hovered over the designated LZ (Landing Zone). Cpl. Mendez put the binoculars back on the folding table behind him. He now watched as the shuttlecraft the Colonial Fleet personnel called a Raptor rotate on its vertical axis so that the hatch on the port side of the ship faced the greeting party.

"Raptor Valkyrie One Eight Niner, enjoy your stay in our camp." Then Cpl. Mendez put down the handset on the table and went back into the tent. Back on the edge of the LZ Col. O'Neill and the rest of the team leaders and senior officers moved up to about twenty meters from the Raptor. As they went forward the port side hatch opened like the door of a 1980s DeLoreon DMC-12 sports car.

_**Raptor Valkyrie 189 on Kobol, 10:15 Zulu, 5 August 2003:**_

Ensign Sharon "Boomer" Valerii sat in the Pilot's Seat looking out the cockpit's canopy at the surrounding area. It was a clearing amongst some low rolling hills. They were to the southeast of a huge ring like arch on a raised stone platform. To her southeast and east were several dark green colored canvas tents. Two were small and octagonal shaped and the other six were relatively long and rectangular. She saw several men and women in three different patterns of camouflage or in earth toned civilian outdoor clothing going about their duties.

"Papa X-Ray Three – Six – Six – Six, Raptor Valkyrie One – Eight – Niner we're disembarking now," Boomer said over the wireless.

"Roger that One – Eight – Niner, our greeting party is assembled to meet your people," said the voice of the air/ space traffic controller that talked them in.

From the co-pilot's seat Commander William "Husker" Adama looked over at Boomer. "Are you ready for this Boomer?" he asked.

She looked back at her commanding officer and nodded, "Yes sir, though are we certain these folks aren't relics thieves or something?"

Adama looked past the young pilot from the mining colony of Troy at the people waiting on his party to exit the Raptor and those just going about their daily routines. "Yes, I'm sure that these folks aren't thieves and if those flags are any indication I don't think they're from the Colonies either." By the nearest of the two octagonal shaped small tents were two poles. On one was a pale blue flag with a stylized map of a planet surrounded with a wreath of olive branches. The map and the wreath were white. On the second pole was another flag. This one had a main field with thirteen alternating red and white stripes. There were seven red and six white. In the upper left hand corner was a smaller medium blue field with a pattern of fifty or so five-pointed white stars.

On a whim Boomer made contact with the air controller again, "Papa X-Ray Three – Six – Six – Six Control, Raptor Valkyrie One Eight Niner umm… what colony did you say you and your people came from originally?"

"One – Eight – Niner, I didn't say but my name is Corporal Jose Mendez of the United States Marine Corps. As to where I'm from I was born in a barrio in East Los Angeles, California. That's in the United States of America on the planet Earth." Corporal Mendez's voice came over the loud speakers in the main cabin of the Raptor. Everyone in the little utility and electronic warfare craft looked around with surprise and awe on their faces at each other and the speakers.

"Say again Corporal Mendez, did you say Earth?" Cmdr. Adama said as he took over the communications with the people on Kobol.

"Roger that sir, who am I speaking with now?" Cpl. Mendez asked.

"I'm Commander William Adama, commanding officer of the Battlestar Valkyrie," Cmdr. Adama said over the wireless to Cpl. Mendez. "Are you and your people truly from the Thirteenth Colony?"

"Sir I could answer that for you, but I believe that is properly the affair of Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force our expedition commander, sir," Cpl. Mendez said.

_**Headquarters Tent JFCSG PX3-666 Expedition main camp 10:15 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

Corporal Mendez now seated in a metal folding chair looked out over the folding table next to the one of his radios were set up on. He saw the people now leaving their craft. They delayed as they contacted him back and he answered their questions without endangering the expedition's security.

First he saw two people in black BDUs, black armored tactical load bearing vests, and helmets that resembled the current issue MICH (Modular Integrated Communications Helmet) Kevlar helmets worn by US forces followed by four more. Each person was armed with an assault carbine that resembled Earth's Beretta Cx4 and had a holstered side arm and combat knife attached to their webbed belts. Two of these took up security positions to the front and the back of the small shuttle craft along its portside.

Those four Marines were followed by a man in a similar tactical uniform, but in dark gray and a woman wearing civilian khaki cargo pants, brown ankle high hiking boots, a white button front shirt under a brown field vest like reporters wear, and a tan boonie style hat. The man was in his mid to late fifties and the woman her mid to late thirties or about Dr. Jackson's age. After they got out four more Marines got out and two of them circled around the craft to the starboard side fore and aft.

Now a full fire team of Marines provided security for the shuttlecraft and the two passengers stepped out a bit from the craft. As they did that two more Marines came out of the ship followed by two people who had to be the flight crew. Each of these two wore a nearly form fitting flight suit like space suit. These were brown with synthetic leather reinforcing the knees, shoulders, and elbows. These last two had to be the pilot and her either co-pilot or the Colonial equivalent of a Naval Flight Officer.

Mendez watched as the Pilot took up a position to the front of the older man in the dark gray BDUs and the woman in tan safari clothing. The other aircrew man took up a position behind the other pair. Then the four started walking toward Col. O'Neill and the other senior members of the expedition. The second fire team of Marines took up a protective formation around the rest.

In O'Neill's group now were Colonels O'Neill, Reynolds, and Thomas, Majors Carter, Altman, Long, and Benton, and Doctors Jackson and Frances. These people were the senior military and civilian personnel on the planet the JFCSG (Joint Forces Command Stargate) had cataloged as PX3-666. Behind them stood a mixed team of Air Force, Army, and Marine security personnel as an honor guard and security detail. That team had a half dozen troops lead by Army Sergeant First Class Dwight Sullivan from Colonel Thomas' team.

Mendez knew that Sullivan had come from the Army Rangers after being in the Special Forces prior to Stargate Command. The medium toned African American came from Chicago. Mendez knew the only person in the expedition that could beat SFC Sullivan was Teal'c from SG-1 in armed and unarmed melee sparring. Mendez knew this because he lost a few side bets to his fellow Marines and his friends among the civilian, Air Force, Army and Navy members of the expedition. Being loyal to the humans of Earth he bet on Sullivan in the last few camp melee championships.

_**LZ Alpha Base Camp PX3-666 10:20 Zulu 5 August 2003:**_

Colonel O'Neill looked at his people with him. They were lined up left to right according to military rank and time in service. The civilians stood in line at the end of the front rank. Behind them were the six men and women of the honor guard, including SFC Dwight Sullivan whom O'Neill tagged to select the honor guard. Those six Airmen, Soldiers, and Marines came to attention as SFC Sullivan quietly said, "Attention!" O'Neill just as quietly brought his rank to attention as the four people from the Colonial Fleet Raptor came up. At that point he heard SFC Sullivan order the honor guard to, "Present Arms!" There was only the sound of the troops of the honor guard bring their carbines to the position of an armed salute.

The older military man of the eight people came up to Col. O'Neill and rendered a salute in a manner similar to that of the United States Armed Forces. "Commander William Adama, Colonial Fleet Battlestar Valkyrie commanding requesting permission to come ashore," said Cmdr. Adama to the man he took to be Colonel O'Neill.

Col. O'Neill was wearing the Air Force's new Airman Battle Uniform or ABU in the digital gray-green-tan tiger stripe pattern. Over that he had on his armored tactical load bearing vest in the ABUs DigiPat. On his head was a MICH helmet covered in an ABU patterned cloth cover. On his feet were the new grayish tan Air Force rough out suede and ballistic nylon combat boots. When Cmdr. Adama came to attention, saluted and asked for permission to come ashore, O'Neill went to attention and returned the salute saying, "Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, United States Air Force, PX3-666 Expedition and SG-1 commanding. Permission granted; welcome to PX3-666 or as you've told me Kobol."

As both men ended their salutes their hands met in a handclasp. O'Neill started to grip Adama's hand in the traditional Earth way when he noticed that Adama was using a method similar to the Ancient Romans and before them the Greeks. So he adjusted to clasp Adama's in a similar way. Jack's hand gripped Adama's forearm just past his wrist.

From the HQ and Commo Tent Cpl. Mendez watched as the two parties went to the other GP small tent that was used as the mission's briefing room. All eight sides were raised to allow ventilation and better light within. Inside stood two other folding tables surrounded by folding chairs and a portable movie screen. On the movie screen end of the table closest to it was a digital projector. Outside the tent was a 5 kW naquada generator. There was also a Herman-Nelson gasoline fired heating system in the space between that tent and the first of the GP medium tents. The collapsible canvas duct work spider webbed out from the heater to provide evening heat to the tents.

It was spring for Kobol's northern hemisphere and in the areas at this latitude the days were comfortable, but nights were chilly to cold. That was one reason why everyone on planet wore their sleeves down and sometimes a military issue sweater under their uniform blouses. Currently Mendez had a Marine Corps issue version of the British Commando Sweater on under the blouse to his forest patterned MARPATs. Today was one of the cooler spring days. The local climate was similar to central Colorado or Wyoming in late March. In the mountains there was snow on the ground and here in the central basin the days were chilly, but comfortable. The nights though were sometimes freezing.

Looking over to the other GP small briefing tent he saw the two pilots and their Marines take up security positions outside the tent as the mission's senior leaders took up seats on one side of the tables and the two people from the Colonial Fleet on the other. Outside the tent the members of SFC Sullivan's honor guide took up security positions around the tent too. When the people in the tent got down to their business Mendez went back to his work monitoring communications among the mission's teams.

Four the Colonial Marines that came with Cmdr. Adama and Dr. Quaid stayed with the Raptor, Jr. Lt. Agathon and En. Valerie and the other two Marines went with Adama and Quaid to the Briefing Tent. There the Marines took positions outside with the Earth troops and the two junior Fleet Officers joined Adama and Quaid inside. The first of many conferences between Earth and the Twelve Colonies of Man began.

_**Briefing Tent Base Camp PX3-666 Expedition 11:00 Zulu 23 August 2003:**_

Inside the tent as Col. O'Neill and Cmdr. Adama exchanged some small talk Dr. Daniel Jackson hooked up his laptop to the digital projector. Meanwhile Dr. Sullivan and Maj. Carter were conversing with Dr. Andrea Wade Quaid of the University of Delphi on Caprica.

Major Samantha Carter, though Archeology and Anthropology weren't her disciplines, knew enough of each from her association with Dr. Jackson over the years the Stargate Program had been in operation that she was following the discussion with Dr. Quaid. She let Doctor Frances Sullivan lead the Earth side of the conversation just the same.

Then Dr. Quaid looked at Maj. Carter, "Major have you been able to analyze much of the recovered technology here?" Curious Dr. Quaid had wanted to know what the Earth expedition had uncovered so far.

Dr. Frances looked as if she was going to say something, but she caught Maj. Carter's look. The look said, "Don't say anything sensitive." Dr. Frances began again after rethinking what she was going to say. "Doctor Quaid, we've found that the people that settled here were a group of Alterans we used to call the Olympian Gods. Your ancestors seem to have been brought by the Olympians to save some of humanity their children from enslavement from the parasitic race we know as the Goa'uld."

Carter picked up then seeing the confusion in Quaid's expressions. "This planet, the one your people know as Kobol was meant to be a refuge world for our species. What we've found so far is a library database containing a lot of lost history. We've yet to analyze most of it. We've read the journals of the Olympians' leaders Zeus, Hera, Athena, etc. So far we've learned from the earliest records that they left Earth sometime around the time the Goa'uld System Lord Ra seized the earliest kingdom of the nation we call Egypt." Dr. Quaid nodded in understanding though the Greek language the Earthers spoke slightly different from that of the Colonials.

The difference between Caprican, the language used as the common tongue of the Colonies, and this Greek was like being a Spanish speaker talking to an Italian. Both languages seemed to be mutually intelligible lending Dr. Jackson to later theorize that due to the fact that the Ancients or Alterans called the Olympians had brought the ancestors of the Colonials to Kobol from Earth their language was the root of Caprican and other Colonial languages just as the Alteran language also became root language of the Indo-European languages. Dr. Jackson mentioned this later in his briefing of all parties.

Quaid spoke up in support of Dr. Jackson's theory as to why Greek and Caprican sounded similar. Both languages used similar spoken forms with only some differences in terms and idioms.

Carter allowed by the SGC and higher authority to discuss the technological findings spoke again, "In the City Ship Olympus we found that the hangar bay was full of Olympian shuttle craft. These craft are biometrically keyed to allow only people with the DNA of Alterans. Thus only those humans descended from either Alterans or Olympians may actually activate much of the Alteran technology left behind."

Dr. Quaid nodded in understanding, but asked, "So this means any Earther or Colonial not possessing either Alteran or Olympian ancestry will not be able to activate much of the technology left behind by the Lords of Kobol or other Ancients?"

Maj. Long the PX3-666 Expedition's Chief Medical Officer (CMO) looked up as if cued by Dr. Quaid's question, "Essentially yes, but Doctor Quaid and Commander Adama much of their technology so far found even on worlds we explored prior to Kobol is usable by ordinary humans. Only the most sensitive devices seem to be restricted to those that are either of the Alteran race or those of their descendants; within the human race who have Alterans as ancestors. So far our medical scientists working for the JFCSG back on Earth have not found a way to get around this biometric security measure. We've been able to develop an effective test to discover which people possess the Alteran DNA within their base DNA however."

Cmdr. Adama looked at every one of the senior members of Earth's expedition on Kobol. Having been briefed on the Stargates and their network, the Goa'uld and the threat they represent to all humanity, and the threat represented by the other mechanical race called the Replicators he wanted to know if the medical facilities here in the base camp were able to test people in the Exploration Fleet for the Alteran DNA. He wanted to know because of his interest in Ancient Colonial History he knew from surviving records from the Great Exodus and from both scriptures and legend that there were many Lords of Kobol or Olympians that settled in the Colonies with his ancestors.

"Major Long, with Colonel O'Neill's permission I would like a team of your people to conduct testing of members of my crew and the crews of the Gunstar Thea and the Strikestar Alala for the Alteran DNA. If we can find some people with this perhaps we can aid in seeing what remaining Alteran technologies still work here," Adama said looking actually into Col. O'Neill's eyes. O'Neill's gaze back at Adama told him that O'Neill understood what he meant.

_**Hours later:**_

Adama and O'Neill had let their subordinates work out an arrangement that would be the structure by which both the Colonies and Earth could research Kobol's ruins and search for lost technologies. As they let Jackson, Carter, and Quaid workout the meat of a deal both men took a walk around the encampment.

Adama looked over area of the city that the Earthers called Olympia. He noticed that the Earth's military presence was small. There were about three dozen troops and officers from at least three different branches of this United States' military services and one other nation present besides a like number of archeologists and other scientists researching and investigating Olympia and the City Ship Olympus. "Colonel O'Neill would you answer this; why do you have troops and officers from what looks to me to be three different military services and two different nations within your ranks?"

O'Neill looked around and noticed that indeed each member of the various SG teams were in either in Army, Marine, or Air Force and the Russian Federal Army DigiPat (digital pattern) camouflage. "Well… Commander the United States has at least five branches to its armed forces. I'm with the United States Air Force. That service primarily deals with aerial defense and aerial military transportation for the United States Armed Forces. Colonel Mary Thomas is in the United States Army which is mainly responsible for land warfare and training ground forces of our allies on and off Earth. Now Colonel Reynolds is in the United States Marine Corps. Like your Marines they provide security at our embassies, on our naval ships and in our naval bases. Also they specialize in amphibious assaults and in some cases low intensity warfare."

Col. Thomas looked at the alien human starship commander and Col. O'Neill. Then she nodded as she agreed with the less than full disclosure of America's armed forces. "That is a pretty good synopsis of our armed forces. I came from the Special Forces of the United States Army. In the Special Forces we mostly help allied nations train their armed forces. We also do some counter insurgency operations and limited special warfare missions. There are other units within the armed forces of the United States that do more of the commando type operations. We also have a military service that because of its special relationship with law enforcement also has a law enforcement mission that is limited to enforcing laws on the seas and enforcing maritime safety regulations."

"What service is that Colonel Thomas?" Adama asked.

"The United States Coast Guard, which conducts coastal security, port security, maritime search and rescue along with maritime law enforcement. My brother and my sister each command units within the Coast Guard. George commands a Coast Guard station on the Oregon coast and Suzan commands another station on the Florida coast. They each have dangerous assignments. For George it's the sea that is the danger and for Suzan it's humanity. Along the Pacific Northwest the Oregon coast is one of the most dangerous coastlines of the United States for shipwrecks and other nautical disasters. As for Suzan even in these days of the internet, spaceflight, and intercontinental air flights, we still have trouble with piracy on the seas."

Nodding in some understanding as the Colonial Fleet does space search and rescue and anti-piracy missions in the Colonies' space lanes Cmdr. Adama related to Thomas' story. "I think I can relate Colonel. Besides being responsible for defense of the Colonies and deep space exploration, the Colonial Fleet does both planetary and space search and rescue as well as anti-piracy missions within Colonial Space." Then he thought some more as he saw from inside the tent the troops of Col. O'Neill's teams go about either security operations or even scientific studies or what looked like mapping surveys. "Colonel O'Neill I'd like to place an observation team down here with our people. The reason is I want to evaluate your abilities and with your assistance develop a plan to allow joint operation in exploring Kobol especially this site."

O'Neill thought a moment then looked over at Col. Thomas who nodded as she seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was. Then he turned to Cmdr. Adama, "Commander I think we can accommodate such a relationship. I think that it would be good for us to work together and learn from each other and about each other. You see two of our missions in the Stargate Command are to find new allies for Earth and to discover or recover technologies that can help us defend Earth."

Adama looked at O'Neill, "I think that eventually an alliance could be worked out between the peoples of Earth and the Colonies. You've got to understand though that the Colonies are currently in a state of Cold War with a race of mechanical beings that were our creation. The Cylons or Cybernetic Lifeform Nodes were created by many companies on the major worlds of the Colonies back before Unification. The most advanced of these were created on Caprica the Capital World of the Colonies."

Adama then let his gaze pass to the eyes of each of the Earth officers and scientists in the tent. "In a matter of a few short years after their initial creation and perfection by Graystone Industries the Cylons figured out that humanity on most of the Colonies was using their race as slaves. It seems that in the virtual world of our holoband the Cylons working with some avatars that had become AI and permanent developed their sentience and a society of their own. The only humans aware of this were the ones who regularly used the holoband. One of these Avatars was of my sister Tamara, now a Commander in the Colonial Fleet Judge Advocate General's Command"

"Over several months of this virtual life the Cylons learned that it was wrong for them to be used as slave labor or slave soldiers so they rebelled," added Dr. Quaid as she too looked from face to face of the Earthers trying to gage their reactions.

Adama took back the conversation, "Yes and I was born a few years before the rebellion. The rebellion which we called the Cylon War lasted long enough for me to enter the Colonial Fleet rise to the rank of Lieutenant serving as a Viper Pilot. It's now been thirty-four years since the end of the war and my last mission. Since then though we've maintained a space station on the frontier between frontier between Colonial and Cylon space we call the Armistice Line. The station's name is Armistice Station. Only thing is that even though we've sent a representative annually as per the accords that ended the war we've not seen a single Cylon since the Armistice."

Dr. Quaid looked at Adama and then at the Earthers before interjecting herself back into the conversation, "Adama is right. For the last thirty-four years there's been an officer of the Colonial Fleet sent to Armistice Station and yet the Cylons haven't sent one of their people to talk with us. We have no idea what they've been up to since the war ended, well not the war, but the fighting."

Adama looked at the Earthers nodding and then took back the reins of the conversation, "Three months prior to this mission I had another mission. It involved testing a stealth ship code named Stealthstar. The Stealthstar was a reconnaissance ship about the size of a Viper, one of our space fighters. Bulldog, the lead pilot of the pair of Vipers that overflew the camp earlier today, a Lieutenant Daniel Novacek flew the Stealthstar into Cylon Space and back out testing their sensor grid. As near as we could tell he made the journey undetected." Adama took a breath.

"Since the Cylons have been quiet about their activities we don't know if they've been peacefully building their own civilization or just preparing to resume the war. Now the real reason besides our tracing the route of our ancestors' journey from this planet is that we, the Colonies, are running low on the mineral that serves as the fuel for our stardrives. Tylium is a mineral that has a higher energy output per kilogram than even uranium. As it is we've been expanding exploration for planets and asteroids coreward, spinward, and tailing of the Colonies. This mission is part of that exploration. We didn't expect that we would find another human civilization in the process is all." Adama looked at all the Earthers in the tent as they ate their lunch. Then he raised his cup of coffee, Earth coffee in a toast, "To the reunion of the Tribes of Man, even if your Earth isn't the one of the Thirteenth Tribe. Finding our elder cousins is even more of a discovery than finding our brothers."

Now O'Neill took up his cup of coffee, "Congratulations Commander Adama and Doctor Quaid on this the success of your mission. Now we, the soldiers, will need to step back and let the diplomats take charge."

Around the tables being used in the Briefing Tent for this ad hoc conference between the Colonial Fleet and Joint Forces Command Stargate or as it was still called Stargate Command others in either SGC uniforms or in Colonial Fleet uniforms held up their coffees or other drinks to the toasts saying , "Here, Here!"

About that time a runner from the Command Tent came into the Briefing Tent. "Colonel O'Neill sir a delegation from Earth has come through the gate. A Doctor Elizabeth Weir is among the people sent. General Hammond said the President Ryan wanted a team sent to handle any negotiations with the newcomers, sir."

"Colonials Airmen," O'Neill said.

"What sir?" the USAF Senior Airman looking at him looked momentarily confused.

"They're called Colonials Airman, Commander Adama here is in command of their Battlestar Valkyrie and these other officers piloted the small shuttlecraft they call a Raptor. The two Marines on detail outside the tent with our Marines and the two guarding the Raptor are all Colonials son. Even Doctor Quaid here is a Colonial." O'Neill said as he used his coffee cup as a pointer.

Then as the Senior Airman nodded and said, "Yes sir, understood sir," a woman with dark brunette hair stepped in behind the Airman.

"So thank you Colonel for clearing up the term I'm to use in the negotiations with the representatives of the Colonials. Now Commander I also thank you for your frankness and openness as to why your people are here. I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir. I represent the United States of America one of Earth's nations. It is in fact the nation that first opened Earth's stargates," Doctor Elizabeth Weir said, "I'm a former member of the United States' delegation to the United Nations and leader of a new diplomatic team within the JFCSG." She spoke in Modern Greek as well. She had learned it in College as an undergrad and during her early years with the State Department she served as a Foreign Service Officer in the US Embassy in Athens.

Adama and O'Neill each looked at the newcomer, the woman wore good quality outdoors clothing under her JFCSG issue armored tactical vest in black. She had a ballistic nylon case which O'Neill automatically assumed carried a laptop of some kind. Behind her were two other people. Each of them wore similar outdoor clothing and long black dusters and dark wraparound sunglasses. O'Neill automatically knew that these two were security people with the State Department's Diplomatic Security Service. He grinned then when he looked Weir in the eyes and said, "Welcome to Kobol as Commander Adama and his people call this world. Have a seat and your security detail can take up positions outside with the Marines."

Weir nodded to Col. O'Neill and Cmdr. Adama. Then she placed her laptop case on the table in front of an empty chair. Still standing she looked at everyone in the tent, "I am the civilian leader of one of the JFCSG's Diplomatic Teams. My military members are looking over your shuttlecraft. They're interested in its capabilities as they are each United States Navy and United States Air Force Aviators." She pulled out the folding chair and sat down and then took out her laptop.

"What will be your function here Doctor Weir?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Colonel O'Neill, President Ryan had General Hammond task my team to handle the negotiations with the Colonials concerning our maintaining a presence here on Kobol and to work towards diplomatic relations with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, that's the correct term Commander?" Weir looked at Adama.

"Yes Doctor Weir it is," Adama said. "We'll have to send back to the Colonies to get someone to represent our part of the negotiations. There hasn't been an active Diplomatic Corps in the Colonies since Unification. I hope President Richard Adar can find someone with negotiation skills." Adama looked at Dr. Quaid his look asking silently if she knew of someone.

Dr. Quaid, "Doctor Weir, I'm Doctor Andrea Quaid professor of Archeology and Anthropology at the University of Delphi. I'm not a negotiator, but I can work for my side in these negotiations. I want provisions within any agreement that establishes Colonial ownership of artifacts found on Kobol."

O'Neill looked at Weir then Quaid, "I have no problem with that as long as any recovered technology is equally shared by the Earth and the Colonies. What do you think Commander?" He looked then at Adama.

Adama nodded, "Agreed Colonel, since we may soon be sharing enemies we may want to develop mutual sharing of technologies both with civil and military applications."

Weir looked at everyone in the room, "I think we can work on agreements that establish trade, technology sharing, protection of antiquities, military and diplomatic cooperation, and perhaps a possible alliance. I will have to send a message back to Doctor Ryan; Jack doesn't like to be called President except when he's on official business. I suspect his main security specialist Marine General John Clark will be here within a week." She looked at Adama, "How long can a delegation arrive from the Colonies Commander?"

Adama looked at his folded hands then turned his gaze back at Weir, "It took us nearly two months to find Kobol. However we can actually get there and back in a month."

"I think we can have everything ready for negotiations between our people to commence Commander. How well you be received back home after this?" Weir smiled looking at the senior Colonial Officer present.

"I may receive a promotion to Rear Admiral, but so will my adopted daughter and commander of this expedition Commander Helena Cain," Adama said smiling back at Weir as he thought things over before answering further.


End file.
